Everytime We Kiss
by Miru-Rin
Summary: Kurochi Cross was found in the middle of a blizzard by Yuuki and Kaname. She suffers as her memories come back to her and eats her alive. Kaname and Zero unconciously get attatched to her. Who will she choose? ZeroxOC, KanamexOC, YuukixKaname, YuukixZero
1. Chapter 1

**Miru : **Heya! I'm going to be remaking CLB (ChuteLittleBunny)'s Everytime We Touch by **her** request. Changes will be made, but they are all on her desire.

**Zero : **Well, this'll be interesting.

**Yuuki :** Oh come on, Zero! Lighten up!

**Kaname :** CLB was a very good writer; I'm so ashamed that she had to go.

**I don't own Vampire Knight at all. Vampire Knight is created by Matsuri Hino. I only own the OC and the story itself.**

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Information**

**Name -** Kurochi Cross

**Species -** Human

**Age :** 15

**Height :** 5'0

**Class/Prefect/Student :** Day Class/Prefect

**Note :** Kurochi owns a stuffed panda that is very dear to her. When the stuffed animal is stolen, she tends have a great personality change. As well as being more destructive.

-.-.-.-.-.-

**:.[Anxiety].:**

**5 years ago**

There was a big blizzard. The ground was pure white. The sky was completely dark, with a mist that wouldn't let you see the stars, but with a full moon clearly visible in the night sky, There was a breeze that was so cold, that it can give a person hypothermia in one hour or less. It was so dark that you'd have the sensation of someone watching you.

A little girl was wandering around in the middle of the icy tundra. She was sobbing her heart out as she dropped onto her knees. She was heavily bruised and her clothing was torn and ripped apart. A young boy approached the girl. The boy wore a long brown coat, black boots, and a blue and white striped scarf. The girl looked up and backed away slightly.

"Please don't be frightened... May I ask you why you are crying? Is something wrong?" the boy asked.

"I'm s-so lonely and I'm l-lost..." she answered. A girl around her age came up from behind the boy. She wore a light lavender coat, brown boots, and a pink and white striped scarf.

"H-hi... My name is Y-Yuuki Cross... What's y-your name?" Yuuki stuttered.

"I-I don't have one..." the little girl replied.

"Well, let's give you one. What about..." the boy began, "Kurochi?"

**Present**

"Kurochi-chan!! It's time to get up!" Yuuki called out from the hallway. Kurochi rolled over her bed and ended up falling on the ground. Yuuki barged into the room with a concerned look on her face.

"Chi-chan... Be more careful! Come on, get ready for school!" Yuuki pestered, dragging Chi into the closet. Chi got ready for school while Yuuki left the room to wake up Zero.

**After Class**

"Okay guys! Back up!" Chi commanded. The fangirls wouldn't obey her command. Yuuki and Chi tried pushing them away, but they ended up getting assaulted; they both ended up on the ground.

"Where's Zero?" Yuuki queried. Chi shrugged. Suddenly, the Night Class gates opened. The fangirls yelled so loudly, that Yuuki and Chi felt the ground shake.

"**BACK OFF, NOW!!!!**" a person roared. The fangirls stopped yelling and backed off as told, frightened that the person would shoot them to death. Chi and Yuuki knew the only person who can scare Day Class girls that much- it was Zero. Chi resisted the temptation of inflicting so many bone fractures that even a surgeon can't cure.

"**Zero!! Where on Earth were you?!**" Chi scolded, holding back a flurry of fists. Zero ignored her, assuming that she would soon shut up. Well, Zero's assumption was correct. Chi stopped nagging- the fangirls pushed Yuuki onto the floor. The impact formed a bruise on her leg. Once Chi heard her fall, she dashed over to Yuuki, worried and enraged. The Day Class fangirls shouldn't be surprised if they find death threats in their rooms soon.

"Yuuki, Yuuki!! Are you okay? Want me to take you to the Nurse's Office?" Chi suggested.

"No, no! It's only a little push! I'll be alright! Come on! We have to defend the Night Class as much as we can!" Yuuki insisted. Chi nodded, but she was still worried. Yuuki never wanted anybody to worry about her.

"Alright... just... be careful, okay? Those fangirls are vicious creatures!" Chi laughed. Yuuki giggled a little bit, especially because they felt the Day Class girls were glaring at them.

-.-.-.-.-.- **Night Class Dorms ~ 7:00 P.M.**

Zero, Yuuki, and Kurochi were patrolling the Night Class Dorms. Currently, they were observing the field from the school building's roof.

"It seems quiet today... Do you think Zero scared them off?" Yuuki joked.

"That'd be pretty nice. We wouldn't have to look out for them. I mean, they're the most loudest and obnoxious people on the face of the Earth." Chi droned. Suddenly, the three prefects heard an ear-piercing scream.

"What was that?!" Yuuki exclaimed. The three immediately ran to the origin of the screech. They found Hanabusa Aidou sucking a girl's blood. Zero instinctively pointed his gun on Aidou's head. Aidou paused and let go of the girl, but he still held her in his arms.

"Don't be so rough, Zero. I'm just having a little fun." Aidou protested. Zero scowled in disgust.

"You call _**this**_ fun? That's just plain sick." Zero insulted. Akatsuki Kain grabbed Zero's wrist and held it up, making it harder for Zero to shoot Aidou- as well as giving his cousin a chance to attack him. Chi blocked Aidou's attack with her arm, but doing so caused a medium-sized cut to form on her arm.

"Shoot! It's bleeding!!" Chi grimaced. Yuuki instantaneously sprinted over to Chi, but Aidou arrived there in an instant.

"The smell of your blood is so... tempting... even more than Yuuki's..." Aidou whispered into Chi's ear. This caused shivers to run up her spine.

"Aidou! Let go of Chi!!!" Yuuki begged, "Please!" Kaname arrived at the scene in a heartbeat, causing Aidou to jump slightly.

"Aidou, let go of Yuuki's friend," Kaname ordered. Aidou did as he was told, and Yuuki rushed over to Kurochi and hugged her; trying to comfort her. Kain let go of Zero's wrist, and Zero just scowled at Kaname.

"I'm so sorry for giving you the scare. Don't worry, I won't let Aidou do it again," Kaname reassured, glaring at Aidou.

"S-sorry..." Aidou apologized. Kaname lead Aidou and Kain back into the Moon Dorm. Chi sat there, traumatized. Yuuki held Chi's hand, and Chi clutched Yuuki's hand.

"It's okay, not all vampires are like that," Yuuki comforted. Chi's arm was still bleeding. Zero approached Kurochi and Yuuki. "Zero? Did you want to say something too?"

"N-no... It's just that the smell is so strong..." Zero whispered, tightening his fists.

"I guess I have to be careful not to get cuts anymore," Chi breathed.

-.-.-.-.-.- **The Next Day ~ Day Class Classroom**

"It's Valentines Day today!! Here's your chocolate, Yuuki, Zero!" Chi hollered, giving the two prefects a boxes of chocolates.

"Oh! Chi! Here's your chocolate! I left the Headmaster the chocolate we made too!" Yuuki informed. Chi gave Yuuki a sly grin.

"W-what?" Yuuki stuttered; she was weirded out by the sudden change of mood.

"So, you're finally going to confess to Kaname today. huh?" Chi posed, giving Yuuki a wink.

"Y-yeah..." Yuuki answered, blushing a deep crimson.

"Aww!! I'll help you! I'll be there with you all the way!" Chi comforted.

"R-really?" Yuuki stuttered. "You'd do that for me?"

"**Of course~!!**" Chi responded, hugging Yuuki.

-.-.-.-.-.- **Headmaster's Office ~ Night**

"Yuuki! Kurochi!! Come here~!" the Headmaster called out from the kitchen. Yuuki and Chi ran down the stairs, thinking that something dangerous had occurred.

"Try on these dresses you two!" he insisted. "For your Daddy!" Yuuki and Kurochi sighed in annoyance and relief at the same time. The Headmaster pushed the two girls into the closet to get dressed. A few moments later, the two came out of the claustrophobic room. Kurochi wore a strapless black satin dress that reaches up to her ankles. A white sash was tied around her waist. She wore a three-inch pump with a petite toe opening, lovely bow accent, and was black. I guess you should already know how Yuuki looks like if you've read far enough.

"Yuuki!! You look so cute!!!!!!" Chi complemented.

"Me? Have you looked in the mirror yet? You're look like an elegant aristocrat!!" Yuuki thought aloud. The two girls giggled and stared at the Headmaster in confusion.

"Wait... Why do we have to wear this?" Chi asked, obviously confused.

"Since you two will be attending the Valentines Day Dance!!" the Headmaster exclaimed. "Even Zero will be going!" Speaking of the devil, Zero walked in the room wearing a black tuxedo with a pink rose as a brooch.

"Woah! Are you sure this is Zero?" Chi playfully teased. Zero rolled his eyes and headed for the door. Yuuki and Chi laughed.

-.-.-.-.-.- **At the Dance**

"Okay! Yuuki! Are you ready?!" Chi exclaimed with excitement. Yuuki shook her head and Chi sighed.

"Hmm... Then I guess I'll have to give him the chocolate, but he might think it's from me." Chi asserted. Yuuki perked up.

"N-no!! I'll give it to him myself!! You don't even have to go with me! I can do it!" Yuuki shouted, trying to be courageous. Chi smiled to herself.

_"She's beginning to mature... I'm so proud of her."_ Chi thought.

Chi saw Zero around the isolated corner and decided to talk to him; he looked somewhat lonely, even the the night was still young. As she was approaching, Zero slightly blushed.

_"Is that Chi? Why she coming here? What am I going to say? Do I look okay?"_ Zero wondered.

Thoughts squirmed Zero's mind as the girl approached. Just as she opened her mouth, the room turned dark. The spotlight was on the stage.

"It's time for the Random Dance! This event is where three girls will dance with two different people that are randomized! Now, let's see who the lucky girls are!" the announcer announced, "Yuuki Cross, Kurochi Cross, and Sakurako Namida! (Not a real character.)"

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Miru :** Well, I gotta end it here. Now, please be aware that CLB told me that it was okay for me to copy some things from her original stories, and that it was also okay to edit it. I apologize if it's not as good as her's. Because after all, I just started a few days ago. Please review and keep on reading! CLB and I would really appreciate your support!


	2. Chapter 2

**Miru :** So, we're at the second chapter. I hope you like it!

**Zero :** Wow... Great... Another bad chapter.

**Yuuki :** Zero!! Don't criticize her!!

**Kaname :** The main character is supposed to like him too, huh?

**I don't own Vampire Knight at all. Vampire Knight is created by Matsuri Hino. I only own the OC and the story itself.**

-.-.-.-.-.-

**:.[A Waltz Towards Fate].:**

"Okay! So... This is how we'll pick! You guys will pull a ticket out of this hat. It will either say "Day Class" or "Night Class" on it, which means you'll have to pick one person from that class. You pick two times. Ready? Let's start with Sakurako Namida!" the announcer hollered. Sakurako Namida picked got two Night Class student tickets. She squealed with elation and delight. Chi could already guess who she would want to pick, because she was named "Night Class Fanclub President" at the beginning of the year.

"Hanabusa Aidou and Akatsuki Kain! KYAAA!!!!" she yelped all in one breath. The three prefects grimaced. Not only were they forced to strain this while on prefect duty, now they have to get an earful of this while off of duty. Not to mention the fact that she has a high-quality microphone that amplifies sound. Sakurako jumped up and down and literally squeezed Aidou to death. Kain sighed in relief.

"Now, Yuuki Cross! It's your turn!" the emcee announced. Yuuki picked out two Day Class student tickets. Chi felt mercy towards Yuuki, since she probably wanted to dance with Kaname.

"I pick... Kurochi Cross and Zero Kiryuu! You never said that the person couldn't be a girl." Yuuki proclaimed.

"Okay then... but Kurochi-chan has to agree." the announcer stated, looking over to Chi for her approval. Chi hastily nodded her head.

"Well, then you'll have to pick out one ticket." the announcer explained. Chi did as explained and got a Night Class ticket. An idea popped into her head. Chi walked towards Yuuki.

"I'll pick Kaname and we can switch partners for the final dance." Chi whispered softly into her ear. Yuuki looked delighted as she smiled.

"I pick Kaname Kuran," Kurochi declared. Zero looked as if he couldn't believe what he just heard; he wanted to run out of the ballroom and scream in frustration.

_"Zero... I'm so sorry..."_ Chi thought as she walked simultaneously with Yuuki off the stage.

A few minutes later, it was time to dance. First, Yuuki and Chi danced with each other, evidently jocund that they were able to work everything out. Sakurako Namida was dancing with Kain. By the look of his face, it seems like he'd rather suffocate than continue dancing. Every single time that Sakurako stepped on Kain's foot accidentally, she would shriek very loudly- decimating the atmosphere. Before long, it was time for Chi to waltz with Kaname, Yuuki's long-time crush. This'll be awkward. Chi curtsied and Kaname bowed. Let the dancing begin!

"Kurochi-san, it seems like you know what you're doing." Kaname paused. "Or better yet, you know what's going to happen prior to it happening." Chi had a bewildered expression on, as if she didn't know what he meant.

"You seem to be aware of your past now." Kaname mumbled. Chi's face turned grim and somber. The atmosphere became uptight and malevolent. The two danced barbarously, making it seem more like a competition rather then just a plain waltz.

"I'm aware." Chi explained bluntly. "It's been coming back ever since I came to Cross Academy... those painful memories.. Although it's blurry, I can still feel the melancholy. I get outbursts from time to time, but it's not such a big deal."

"Since you're such a clairvoyant, do you just so happen to know what I'm going to say next?" Kaname asked.

_"Is he trying to provoke me?"_ Kurochi wondered.

"You were going to request that I come with you to your room, am I right?" Chi posed. Kaname chuckled.

"My, my, maybe you are an oracle." Kaname droned. Chi giggled and smiled lightly.

_"Well doesn't someone have an obvious grudge against me, hm?"_ Kurochi thought.

"And what do you mean by outbursts?" Kaname interrogated with a sinister smile. Chi smiled back, but this time, it was unmistakably filled with animosity and repulsion.

"We'll talk about it later," Chi retorted. The two made a melodramatic cessation. The audience clapped loudly- a few whistles were heard from afar. Chi glared at Kaname, and Kaname did the same. A few minutes later, it was time for the final dance. Unfortunately, Zero didn't want to dance with Chi, presumably because he was either envious or solicitous. Chi decided to sit near the punch bowl, exhausted and filled with anxiety.

"I'm s-sorry." Zero apologized. "Sorry I declined your offer." Chi was taken aback. Zero **_apologized_** to her. She was even more surprised to hear Zero stutter. Chi grinned and embraced Zero.

"It's alright!" Chi reassured, smiling delightfully. Zero slightly blushed.

"If you want, we can dance now..." Zero offered. Chi frowned.

"There's only five minutes left, the wheels of fate..." Chi muttered, "they're starting to gyrate. Please don't be a hindrance." Zero raised an eyebrow.

"What are you trying to say?" Zero questioned.

"I'm trying to say that you have to let me free... Stay clear of me." Chi mumbled. Zero's face turned from a perplexed look, to a deadpan face. Chi noticed Kaname and Yuuki ending their waltz. Chi slated for the door, waiting for Kaname. A few moments later, Kaname came out from the door, grabbing Chi's hand vigorously.

Kaname took Chi to his room and pinned her against the wall once they got there. Kaname emitted a frightening gaze that could send shivers down one's spine. Chi averted her eyes, trying to avoid the spiteful gaze.

"What do you want with me?" Chi hissed, glaring back at Kaname. "Are you going to rape me or something?"

"Tell me. What do you mean by "outbursts"?" Kaname pried, ignoring her last comment.

"I'll tell you when you get off of me!" Chi retorted. Kaname sighed and listened to her command; he let her sit on his bed while he was left roaming around the room filled with suspense.

"Well? Tell me!" Kaname persisted, glaring at Chi. Once again, she diverted Kaname's rigid and austere gaze.

"You see..." Chi began, "The first time I smelt Yuuki's blood, I had a temptation to lick it off. This panda... It helps me tame those feelings. I've been having abnormally bloody dreams and a revelation near the end. A little girl in my dreams received the same panda I had from who I assume was her mother. She resembled Yuuki... But she had longer hair."

"...Continue..." Kaname mumbled.

"So..." Chi continued as told, "I kept having these dreams and decided to put them together to figure out why I found myself in a graveyard five years ago. So, I think that-"

"Stop right there," Kaname interrupted. Chi gave him a perplexed look.

"I thought you wanted to know," Chi mumbled.

_"It's time... The wheel is set in place, once the clock strikes midnight..."_ Chi thought. _"It's finally time for my memories to come back to me..."_

After a few minutes of pure silence, which seemed like hours, it was finally midnight. Chi's eyes changed from a dark brown, to a deep crimson.

_"I'll show him what I really mean by "outbursts.""_ Chi thought, smiling wickedly. Kaname noticed Kurochi's eyes change color. Chi nonchalantly approached Kaname. Kaname noticed her abandon her stuffed animal after five steps. Kaname's eyes widened- he was shocked.

_"That panda looks like..."_ Kaname thought as Chi approached him. _"The panda my Mom gave to this little girl while we were taking a walk around the grave... and Kurochi's dream... Does that mean...?"_

"Kaname-sama..." Chi said in a menacing way. "Do you want me to tell you?" As Chi got closer and closer to Kaname, her smirk becomes wider and longer. Once she was finally face to face with Kaname, she replaced the menacing smile with a childish grin.

_"I never thought that this girl would have a dark side..."_ Kaname thought.

"Well, I guess I should tell you anyway." Chi chuckled. Her laugh was that of a witch. Her crimson eyes were filled with antipathy and apathy. "My mother reluctantly gave birth to me; she knew she would die one day. She took me to the graveyard and told me to sleep in a coffin until she gets back. The very next day, she gave me a stuffed panda before leaving once again. It was filled with love and compassion..." Kurochi trailed off. Her eyes were wide-awake and malevolence lingered.

"I've waited... from night and day, from dawn to dusk..." she paused. "She never came again... I decided to come out and saw snow falling down from the heavens. I was filled in elation for a moment, but then suffocated as hours passed by. The bitter cold almost took its toll. It was then that I saw a man with crimson eyes. He approached me, leaving blood all over the floor. I tried to escape. I ran as fast as I could... I got many scratches and bruises from tripping and falling. I finally got away. I fell down on my knees and cried. I was lost. It was at that moment that I met you and Yuuki."

_"Is she my mother's child? I never knew that she gave birth to another..."_ Kaname thought. _"There's only one way to find out..."_ Suddenly, Kaname grabbed Chi's hand and took her to his sofa. He gently set her down on his lap. A few moments later, Kaname got closer and closer to Kurochi's neck.

_"The wheels of fate and fortune are turning. Zero... I'm so sorry..."_ Chi thought, a tear dripping down from her eye.

-.-.-.-.-.- **Meanwhile...**

Yuuki and Zero were frantically searching everywhere for Kurochi; they penetrated almost every room in the campus.

"Where's Chi?!" Yuuki cried. "Where did she run of to?!" Zero was looking down with a blank expression.

_"What the hell does she mean by "the wheels of fate are starting to gyrate"?"_ Zero wondered, following Yuuki as she searched for Chi. Yuuki unanticipatedly stopped walking, causing Zero to bump into her. The scent of blood filled the air.

"This atmosphere... is... so eerie..." Yuuki mumbled.

"I can smell blood..." Zero murmured. "It's pretty strong too..." Zero's eyes widened.

_"This is..."_ Zero thought. _"Chi's blood! What the heck is she doing?!"_

-.-.-.-.-.- **In the meantime...**

Kaname and Kurochi were now sitting on the bed while Zero and Yuuki were hesitantly searching for Chi. After Kaname sucked Chi's blood and transferred his blood to her, Kurochi ended up sitting on Kaname's lap, eyes widened. The two were shocked, but only Chi was traumatized.

"Y-you... you're... I'm... m-my name..." Chi stuttered, trying to speak properly. "Y-you're my big brother... and my n-name..."

"Shh..." Kaname whispered into her ear, cradling her as if she was an infant. "Tsubaki..."

_"There was something abnormal about her the first time we met..."_ Kaname thought. _"Why didn't mother tell me she gave birth to her?"_

"Wait here, okay? I'm going to ask the Headmaster to move you to the Night Class." Kaname informed, patting Tsubaki's head.

_"There's no turning back now... There's no way to stop it... Not even you can... Zero..."_ Tsubaki thought as she silently cried in the spacious room.

-.-.-.-.-.-

The next day, Tsubaki was officially transferred to the Night Class. She spoke to the Headmaster about the situation.

"Headmaster, can I still be a prefect?" Tsubaki begged. The Headmaster sighed and looked down.

"I'm afraid that you can't..." Headmaster Kaein stated. "A prefect's duty is to prevent the Night Class from having any contact with the Day Class. Since you're in the Night Class now... You can't fulfill that duty..." Tsubaki sighed.

"That was... pretty surprising. Kaname wasn't even aware that you were his sister." Headmaster Kaein breathed. "Anyway, here's your uniform. All of your classes are with Kaname, and you'll be sleeping in Ruka's room." Tsubaki nodded and took the uniform. Suddenly, Yuuki barged into the room and hugged Tsubaki to death. Tsubaki smiles with delight.

"Yuuki!! I'm sorry if I concerned you. I had some... errands to do." Tsubaki lied.

"It's okay, but tell me when you do something okay?" Yuuki cried, clutching Tsubaki's shoulder. Then, Yuuki notices the Night Class uniform in her hands. "Are you... switching classes?" Tsubaki looked away in guilt.

"I'm sorry Yuuki... but the truth is... that... I've been having some problems, so I exchanged classes... Just to be safe." Tsubaki explained.

"O-oh... Well, I-I'll be..." Yuuki trailed off. "I-I'll check on you sometimes o-okay? You stay away from A-Aidou!!" Yuuki cried, tears were running down from her cheeks as if there was no tomorrow. Tsubaki hugged Yuuki tightly.

"I'll miss you too... I'll try to visit!" Tsubaki reassured. It was at that time that Zero walked into the room.

"What happened?" Zero questioned with a perplexed expression. Tsubaki pulled away from Yuuki and hugged Zero.

"I'm... so sorry..." Tsubaki whispered softly into his ear before pulling away from him. Tsubaki turned to the Headmaster and nodded before leaving.

"Please... tell them..." Tsubaki mumbled before closing the door completely.

"Tell us what?" Zero pried. Headmaster Kaein had a pained expression on his face.

"You see..." the Headmaster paused. "Chi- I mean Tsubaki- I mean Tsu is Kaname's little sister... She's a pureblood vampire... I can't get any deeper than that, but she's transferring classes." Yuuki fell on her knees and sobbed silently. Zero stood there; he was as stiff as a rock. His eyes were filled with anger and shock.

_"She's a vampire?"_ Zero thought. _"But Tsubaki's way better than that "big brother" of hers... Is that what she meant by "the wheels are turning"?_" The Headmaster patted Zero's back and hugged Yuuki tightly.

-.-.-.-.-.- **A few hours later...**

It was time for class. Tsu was ready for her first day of Night Class. She followed Kaname out of the Moon Dorms, squeezing his hand for support; tightening her grip every few seconds.

"You'll be fine... I'll protect you." Kaname reassured, patting her head. Tsu hugged Kaname's arm, even more frightened. The Night Class soon left the Moon Dorm and walked through the gate.

"Oh my God!! Who's that new girl? She so adorable~! Is she Kaname's girlfriend?" the Day Class girls chorused. Zero and Yuuki stared at Tsubaki as she walked down the lane. Tsu stared at them too, eyes filled with anxiety and sorrow. Kaname glanced at Chi a few times, watching over her.

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Miru :** Well, that's it for now! If you were observant, I combined chapter two and some of chapter three, so it can be longer. At this point, I will be making changes to the original. Remember- it's by CLB's own will. Please review and keep reading! I'd acknowledge it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Miru :** Now it's time for the part where I have to change it! This sucks. Try being annoyed by your best friend over and over again just to get you to remake her story. She's like a virus that you can't destroy or cure until you do what they want.

**Zero :** I know the feeling. Try being one of the opening characters in her story.

**Yuuki :** Zero, Miru!!

**Kaname :** Yuuki, don't bother.

**I don't own Vampire Knight at all. Vampire Knight is created by Matsuri Hino. I only own the OC and the story itself.**

-.-.-.-.-.-

**:.[Misplaced Tears].:**

-.-.-.-.-.- **After class...**

Kaname and Tsubaki were heading to the Moon Dorm after taking a stroll around Cross Academy. Tsubaki was looking down as they were walking.

"...Tsubaki... What's wrong?" Kaname questioned with a concerned face. Tsubaki didn't respond. "Tsubaki. Please, tell me."

"...I wish I w-wasn't your s-sister." Tsubaki sobbed. Kaname was shocked; he never expected to hear that from her. "Yuuki's f-face... I d-don't like to see her cry..."

"Only because of that?" Kaname sighed. "Yuuki is your sister too, you know. She'll be with you. I bet she'll be happy to find out she's related to you." Tsubaki stopped crying and looked up at Kaname with hope in her eyes. After a few moments, they arrived at the Moon Dorm. The Night Class students were lingering in the main room. Whether it was sleeping on the couch, chattering with their friends, or maybe even sleeping. Kaname went up to his respective dorm room and Tsubaki decided to roam around the school.

-.-.-.-.-.- **In front of the Day Class Dorms...**

Tsubaki sighed and slid down while leaning on a tree, looking at the Day Class domicile, her memories slowly coming back to her. The fun times she had with Yuuki and Zero were adamant; she was unable to forget her memoir and started to reminisce. Tsubaki sighed as tears silently fell from her eyes. Tsu felt someone's presence from behind. She immediately turned around to find Yuuki and Zero standing before her very eyes. Tsubaki immediately stood up.

"I-I... didn't mean to..." Tsubaki trailed off, tears still overflowing from her eyes. "I didn't mean to come here... I-I'm sorry." Yuuki and Zero gazed at her with solicitous eyes.

"C-Chi... I mean... Tsu-chan..." Yuuki mumbled. "It's okay! We'll accept you even as a vampire! Right Zero?" Zero looked away, trying to avert Tsubaki's eyes. Yuuki elbowed Zero on the gut, coercing him to look at her directly. Tsubaki's eyes were overflowing with remorse, distress, and ambiguity. Zero looked down; he couldn't stand seeing her at this state.

"Y-yeah... I don't care if you are..." Zero stuttered. "A pureblood v-vampire..." Tsubaki seemed to redeem felicity. Zero blushed slightly. Yuuki was startled by his reaction.

_"Zero's __**blushing**__? That's... unexpected!" _Yuuki thought, smiling lightly. Zero finally returned back to his accustomed self.

"Get back to the Moon Dorm, Tsubaki." Zero commanded. "...Kuran..." One can clearly see grief and woe in his eyes. Tsubaki was taken aback, and was inclined to embrace him. Or at least sympathize with him; she felt very guilty for what she had done, even though she had no control over it. Tsubaki felt lamentable- she was helpless at this point, not even able to comfort a dear friend. Yuuki consoled Zero, attempting to help him revert back to his normal self.

-.-.-.-.-.- **The Next Night...**

"Tsubaki-sama, Aidou is missing and Kaname-sama has requested that you deal with the problem." Seiren informed. "Do you want me to assist you?"

"No need, but thank you for your hard work and warm hospitality, Seiren-chan." Tsubaki avowed. "You are a vital person when it comes to situations similar to this." Seiren smiled and bowed, making room for Tsubaki to leave the room.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Aidou was at the entrance of the Moon Dorms, accompanied by his cousin, Kain. Yuuki and Zero were there; they were told to search for Aidou before he makes any trouble. Aidou was holding Yuuki's hand, his fangs nearly biting Yuuki's palm.

"Stop this at once!! I demand you to stop!! By the order of a pureblood!!" Tsubaki defended, panting while running towards the group. Once there, Tsubaki was panting heavily; she fell on her knees from exhaustion. Aidou did as he was told, and turned his attention to Tsubaki's wound. One could assume that she tripped along the way. Aidou was tempted to approach Tsubaki because of her... rather large laceration. Zero pointed a gun to Aidou's head, and Kain lifted his hand up to make it harder to fire his Bloody Rose.

"Kurochi!!" Yuuki yelled instinctively, freeing herself from Aidou's grasp. "No!! No!! Not again!!" Yuuki rushed to Tsubaki's position. Those last four words rung through Tsubaki's head. Is this paramnesia? Tsubaki tightened her fists and stood up, her hair waving in the wind. Her hair became long; it was half-way through her thigh, it changed from dark brown to light amethyst. Her eyes turned gray.

"I demand that all of you stop this foolish behavior at once!!" Tsubaki demanded, her eyes somber and steady. Her voice echoed through Cross Academy. Aidou gazed at her; he was filled with shock and awe. Yuuki stopped in her tracks. Zero dropped his gun and Kain let go of Zero's wrist. Tsubaki looked over to Yuuki with a light smile on her face.

"Yuuki... please don't be afraid..." Tsubaki reassured. "You said so yourself, didn't you? You'll accept me... Regardless of what I've become..." Yuuki began to cry and Tsubaki calmly walked towards her. Yuuki reached out to Tsubaki with open arms. A tear fell down Tsubaki's cheek and she embraced Yuuki.

"Hush... Please, stop crying..." Tsubaki whispered into her ear, eyes filled with melancholy and compassion. "If you cry, I will too..." Yuuki's eyes widened.

_"She's... forcing herself to smile..."_ Yuuki thought, a tear streaming down from her face as it started to rain. "...Chi-chan..." Yuuki held Tsubaki's hand gently and closed her eyes.

"Yuuki..." Tsubaki whispered softly. "Please remember..."

-.-.-.-.-.- **Kaname's Point of View**

This situation is making me fretful. Do you really think I should've let Tsubaki take such an important responsibility? I sighed as I gazed out the window. It was raining.

"...I guess I should check out what's happening out there." I mumbled. "How foolish of me... making my little sister doing the job while she's filled with anxiety." I took my coat and my umbrella and sprinted to the entrance of the Moon Dorms. There, I saw a girl with orchid-colored hair and gray eyes. She was smiling lightly, but her smile looked pained and insincere. Yuuki was holding her hand sympathetically. It seemed as if the two cried their hearts out in the midst of the rain. It isn't evident, though. The rain would ensconce their tears if they had.

"State your name, orchid girl." I demanded. The amethyst-haired girl looked at me in shock.

"Nii-san... It's me. Tsubaki..." she answered. I was taken aback. How could I have not realized this? The way she looks at me with her tranquil eyes and light smile. Have I been slacking off too much? Why didn't I notice this until now?

"Tsubaki... I-I apologize..." I stuttered. "I didn't realize you... I-I mean... your hair... and your eyes..." Tsubaki smiled delicately, as if she were saying, "It's okay." Then, she casually let go of Yuuki's hand. She stared at her eyes intently.

"Tears... These tears that form from your eyes." Tsubaki muttered. "They are misplaced because they fall for me- the one that lets sorrow run freely through her veins." She wiped away Yuuki's tear with her finger. Zero's eyes were planted on the ground, he didn't want to see what was occurring at the moment.

"...Kurochi... I mean... Tsubaki..." Yuuki mumbled. "Don't think of yourself in such away..."

"You are too kind to me. Please don't look at me with your benign eyes." Tsubaki mumbled. "I don't deserve this. Especially because I made you cry."

"You didn't make me cry!!" Yuuki confessed. "I was just shocked that you were leaving! I'm not angry! Not at all!" The rain cleared up. It was not Yuuki that cried, but Tsubaki instead. Tears cascaded from her eyes.

-.-.-.-.-.- **Tsubaki's Point of View ~ Tsubaki and Ruka's Dorm Room**

"I'm so sorry about Aidou!" Ruka apologized. "He just likes to roam around and do whatever he wants to do as if he's a king!"

"Don't worry about it, Ruka. It's not your fault." Tsubaki breathed, sweatdropping. Is she ranting or is she really apologizing? Ruka sighed and lied down on her bed.

"I really just wish that he'd just..." Ruka sighed. "You know, grow up..."

"He will, someday. I'm sure." I reassured, smiling. Ruka looked surprised at first, but then she smiled back.

"Yeah. I hope..." Ruka laughed. "One day... the time will come." Well, at least she's starting to warm up to me. But, I don't really know if Aidou will ever mature. Who knows?

-.-.-.-.-.- **Normal Point of View ~ The next day...**

"Nii-san... Please!!" Tsubaki begged. "Please... do it now!! I can't stand to see her cry!!"

"...Fine." Kaname sighed. "I'll do it today. But only on one condition."

"What?" Tsubaki asked bluntly.

"You have to protect her from having any contact with Zero whatsoever." Kaname ordered. Tsubaki was shocked.

_"...I have to prevent Yuuki from seeing Zero...?"_ Tsu thought. _"This... is just... cruel..."_

"Why?!" Tsubaki objected. "Zero never did anything to harm Yuuki! He never did anything bad!! He's just misunderstood!"

"Do you accept the deal or not?" Kaname pried. Tsubaki's tears started to fall down once again. She smiled a soft, forced smile.

"No..." Tsubaki hissed. "**I'm not selfish!! I would never do this for my own sake!! Yuuki loves Zero, and you know it!! We have no right to take him away from her!!**" Kaname was taken aback. Tsubaki ran back to her dorm room, her hair flowing in the air, along with her tears.

_"...I've gone too far..."_ Kaname thought.

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Miru :** Well, that's it for this one. I'm sorry if it was too short or too long, but I had a bit of writer's block. Continue reading and review please~! I'd appreciate it greatly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Miru :** Well, as you can see, as I promised, I have another Vampire Knight chapter up!

**Zero :** Oh, the joy. You're beginning to act more like her.

**Yuuki :** That's great, Miru-chan!

**Kaname :** Well, I can't say that it's as bad as Zero makes it sound.

**I don't own Vampire Knight at all. Vampire Knight is created by Matsuri Hino. I only own the OC and the story itself.**

-.-.-.-.-.-

**:.[The Fallen Angel Who Yearned for Love].:**

-.-.-.-.-.- **The Next Day...**

Tsubaki was rushing to her next class, trying to avoid Kaname. Unfortunately for her, he was right behind her.

"Tsubaki... Please, listen to me." Kaname beseeched, grabbing her shoulder from behind, stopping her in her tracks. "I... I apologize for what I had said."

"You apologize, but that doesn't mean that you've changed your mind." Tsubaki said bluntly, escaping from his grasp before walking away, her dark brown hair catching the breeze.

"_I have to fix this..._" Kaname sighed. "_Maybe... I should just... bite Yuuki, just as Tsubaki said. It might make both of them happy._"

-.-.-.-.-.- **Midnight ~ Moon Dorms**

Aidou, Ruka, and Tsubaki were walking to their consecutive dorm rooms. Aidou decided to walk them there, since his room is near theirs, anyway.

"Why was class dismissed earlier than usual today?" Ruka wondered.

"I don't know, maybe something came up!" Aidou posed. "By the way, have you seen Kaname anywhere, Tsubaki-chan?"

"Aidou! Don't call her that!" Ruka scolded. "It's disrespectful and rude!!" Tsubaki giggled.

"Don't worry, you can call me that. I might be a pureblood, but I'm still a vampire." Tsubaki laughed. Ruka smiled and Aidou slightly blushed. Tsubaki and Ruka finally reached their dorm room. "Well, see you, Aidou."

"Y-yeah... See ya..." Aidou stuttered slightly, avoiding eye contact. The two vampires went inside their room and closed the door. Ruka sighed as she lied down on her bed. Tsubaki calmly sat down on her bed, toying with her stuffed panda.

"_I always need to hold you at least once everyday, huh?_" Tsubaki smiled as she embraced the stuffed animal. "_At least you can't betray me..._"

"Hey, Tsubaki... chan? What are you doing with that stuffed panda?" Ruka questioned. Tsubaki giggled lightly at the way she said her name.

"Just... hugging it. It's very dear to me." Tsubaki mumbled. Ruka nodded slowly, as if she didn't understand at first. Suddenly, the scent of blood filled the room. Tsubaki's eyes widened; she noticed who's blood this is.

"_Yuuki?! Did... Kaname..._" Tsubaki wondered. "_H-he couldn't have..._" Tsubaki jumped out of bed, put her stuffed panda inside her black drawstring bag.

"Where are you going?!" Ruka exclaimed. Tsubaki didn't respond, instead, she jumped out of the window, and landed on her feet.

"_The roof... He has to be there..._" Tsubaki thought, making a beeline to the roof. "_It's one of the only places where solitude can be found._"

-.-.-.-.-.- **A Few Moments Later ~ At the School's Roof**

Yuuki was staring blankly at the sky, blood cascading from her neck, and in Kaname's arms. Blood dripped down Kaname's mouth as he tenderly hugged Yuuki. The door to the roof suddenly burst open. Yuuki immediately looked over her shoulder. Tsubaki was panting heavily. She had several cuts on her arms and legs, one of her eyes were closed, her hair was slightly messy. Tsubaki moved towards Yuuki, leaning on the railings of the roof.

"Tsubaki..." Yuuki whispered. "My... little sister...?" Tsubaki smiled lightly as she fell to her knees from exhaustion. Suddenly, Zero appeared, he was standing two feet behind Kaname, a gun pointed to his head.

"Z-Zero... S-sto..." Tsubaki trailed off. Zero was about to press the trigger. Sorrow emanated from Yuuki's eyes. Kaname's eyes were shut tight. Tsubaki felt the adrenaline pumping. "**STOP!!!**" A gunshot echoed throughout the Academy. Zero dropped the gun, eyes filled with hysteria. Tears fell down from Yuuki's eyes and Kaname's eyes were filled with animosity. Blood trickled from Tsubaki's shoulder. Zero watched as her blood fell onto the floor.

"Zero... I'm sorry..." Tsubaki smiled lightly. It seemed as if Tsubaki had pure, immaculate angel wings emerging from her back. Her hair changed into a simple lavender. Her brown eyes converted into empathetic, gray eyes. Her smile seemed woeful. "Forgive my discordant behavior."

"I'm sorry... for causing you pain..." Zero confessed. Tears ran down Tsubaki's face as she delightfully smiled for the very first time. A sudden change in color overtook Tsubaki's wings. It became tainted with blood as the feathers scattered. Zero snapped back into reality to see snow falling from the sky. Yuuki reached her arms out to touch the cold crystals and Kaname smiled ever so lightly. Tsubaki closed her eyes as she felt the snow falling down on her orchid hair.

"_Tsubaki... You always seemed so happy before..._" Zero thought, admiring Tsubaki as the snowflakes fell unto her head. "_Why did you have to change?_"

-.-.-.-.-.- **The Following Week ~ Moon Dorms**

"Tsubaki, Yuuki. We have to leave the Academy immediately." Kaname informed bluntly. "Get the things you want to bring."

"Okay..." Yuuki mumbled. Tsubaki nodded her head slightly while avoiding Kaname's eyes. "Tsubaki... Are you alright?"

"...I have caused you... so much pain... I have..." Tsubaki whispered. "...no right to talk to you because I continue to cause suffering even though I never intended to do so..." Tears fell down Yuuki's cheeks.

"I-it's alright!" Yuuki cried. "It's not your fault..." Tsubaki went over to her dorm room, trying to avoid the sight of Yuuki's tears. She grabbed her stuffed panda and put it inside her drawstring bag, along with a dusty picture frame and a pocket knife. (Hey, it's useful for gathering food, you know?)

"...Zero..." Tsubaki muttered, looking out the window. "The wheels of fate are tearing the friendship we share... should I... just... run away from fate?" Suddenly, the door opened.

"Tsubaki... let's go." Yuuki said bluntly.

-.-.-.-.-.-

As the three purebloods were leaving the academy, something caught Yuuki and Tsubaki's eye. It was Zero, carrying Ichiru's body.

"_Zero... should I... stay...?_" Tsubaki wondered. "_N-no... I must... follow... the path laid out for me... B-but..."_

"Yuuki... Tsubaki..." Kaname whispered. "Why must their hearts be entrapped by him?"

-.-.-.-.-.- **Six Months Later ~ Kuran Household**

"Yuuki... Is your past as a human making you suffer?" Kaname posed. A tear escaped from Yuuki's eyes. Tsubaki was watching them while she sat on the couch.

"Yuuki... Kaname..." Tsubaki whispered softly. "Why must I be the black cat that gives misfortune to people I love...?" Tsubaki watched as Yuuki licked Kaname's blood off.

"_Why can't I just carry the world's burden?_" Tsubaki wondered. "_I am nothing but a fallen angel with tainted wings. I must suffer."_ Kaname looked over to Tsubaki, wondering why she's not suffering as much as Yuuki, even though both of them hadn't used their fangs to get nourishment.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Yuuki and Tsubaki were in their room. Yuuki was writing a letter and Tsubaki was lying down on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Suddenly, the door burst open and Aidou knocked on the door.

"**What the- were you two even studying for the lesson?!**" Aidou scolded. "**I work hard as your private teacher, alright?!**" Yuuki pushed him to the floor as he neared to have make time to store the letter in her desk.

"Okay then. Let's start the lesson." Aidou sighed. "Sit down and open your textbook to page 188." (Okay, I forgot the page number and I was too lazy to look at scans. Yes folks, this is all from memory.)

"Stop being so anxious, like I'll tell Kaname-sama." Aidou muttered. "If he knew you were still doing this, he would be even more worried. He's already feeling bad about you two having to stay indoors for your safety." Tsubaki was silently reading the page number given and Aidou looked at her with worry.

"_What happened to you, Tsubaki?_" Aidou wondered. "_Where's the dazzling smile that used to always get me when you were a Day Class student?_"

"You know, Yuuki. I could deliver that letter. As long as it has nothing to do with vampires and your location." Aidou informed.

"No thanks. I don't want to worry Kaname-senpai more than he is already." Yuuki declined.

"Senpai...?" Tsubaki mumbled. Yuuki's eyes widened as she felt a presence behind her.

"Yuuki... When will you simply just call me "Kaname"?" he sighed, looking over to Tsubaki. "Tsubaki, are you feeling ill? You've been less energetic ever since-" Tsubaki glared at Kaname.

"...Please don't speak of me. Act as if I don't exist." Tsubaki demanded. "I only bring misfortune to those I'm around with."

"T-Tsu-chan..." Yuuki mumbled as she looked at her sister's eyes; they were stoic, mournful, and filled with animosity. "...Please... let me help."

"I have no right... to be in a presence of an angel." Tsubaki whispered, holding her head as tears cascaded from her eyes. "I deserve to deteriorate, suffer, and just... be wiped away from existence." Kaname was taken aback. Aidou looked down in disappointment.

"**No!! You're an angel! A beautiful, marvelous angel!**" Yuuki cried, her eyes overflowing with tears. "**You're the best thing that has _ever_ happened to me!!**" Tsubaki stood up from her seat and left the room hesitantly.

"_Tsubaki... I only wish what's best for you..._" Yuuki thought. "_Kaname... can you help her retain that bright and happy smile that used to shine brightly on her face?_"

"Yuuki, I have to leave now... I arranged to have a meeting with the Hunter Association." Kaname informed.

"A-ah... I'll... deal with Tsubaki, then. Take care, onii-sama." Yuuki mumbled.

"I will, thank you." Kaname said, leaving.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Tsubaki was inside the bathroom. She was leaning against the wall near the sink. She felt the adrenaline pumping, just like six months ago. Tsubaki was starving to death.

"I... need... blood..." Tsubaki panted. "N-no!! I can't..." Then, she remembered the pocket knife in her drawstring bag.

"_N-no... I will never result to self-harm. It's useless..._" Tsubaki thought. "_Zero... I yearn for you... Please... won't you accept my plea...?_" Tsubaki's eyes widened.

"W-what?! I-I don't deserve love!!" Tsubaki cried. "I'm too selfish. I don't... deserve anything!!" Suddenly, a knock can be heard on the door.

"Tsubaki... Can I talk to you?" a familiar voice asked.

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Miru :** Well, that's it for this one! Writer's Block was eating my creativity, so sorry if it got worse in the end. Please keep reading and review, nevertheless! I'd appreciate it!


	5. Chapter 5

**Miru :** Chapter five, huh? Well, I hope you enjoy!

**Zero :** You're hurting my **EARS**!!

**Yuuki :** W-wow... That's exactly what you said to...

**Kaname :** This is so pathetic of him.

**I don't own Vampire Knight at all. Vampire Knight is created by Matsuri Hino. I only own the OC and the story itself.**

-.-.-.-.-.-

**.:[The Angel That Tainted Itself]:.**

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Please, Tsu-chan!" Yuuki pleaded. "I want to help you!!"

"...Why do you care so much...?" Tsubaki muttered. "Don't you... hate me for hurting you so badly? To be the cause of Kaname biting you?"

"I care because we were and still are close friends." Yuuki answered. "Day Class, Night Class, vampires, humans. I don't care. I love you, and I know you just act like this because you love me too. You care for everyone, so you isolate yourself just because you think you're a person who causes misfortune. But guess what? You're not a black cat that causes misfortune."

"Stop..."

"You're not a fallen angel that descended upon us to cause havoc."

"Stop!"

"You're a beautiful and empathetic angel! You're a black cat that just lost its way!"

"No, I'm not! I'm the most pathetic, weakest, and dirtiest human being to ever surface the Earth!!"

"You're wrong!! You're an angel! I saw with my very eyes! Angel wings that were so pure... they emanated from your back! You have a kind heart! I know that for sure!!"

"Why... do you want to help me so much?"

"I told you! We're best friends now, later, and forever more! I love you, Kaname loves you, Zero loves you-"

"Z-Zero?!"

"Yes... we all love you, regardless of what happens to us. Because love is all about disregarding flaws and accepting someone for who they are!!"

Tears rapidly cascaded from Tsubaki's eyes as she opened the door to embrace Yuuki tenderly. Yuuki swore she saw black, lugubrious angel wings emerge from her back. But then, they seemed to convert into pure, divine, and angelic white angel wings. Her dark brown hair became waist height and converted into a grayish-brown color, her eyes turned in to a rose quartz color. Yuuki smiled softly and tears ran down her cheeks.

"Tsubaki... please... be more happy from now on..." Yuuki whispered into Tsubaki's ear. "You're an angel that was mislead by her own mind. You tainted yourself, but that's what I'm here for. Even though I can't understand you completely, I'll still love you for who you are."

"Y-Yuuki..." Tsubaki stuttered; her tears were making it hard to speak properly. "T-thank you... So... m-much!!" Tsubaki let go of Yuuki and smiled cordially. Yuuki grinned jubilantly; she was happy to see this side of Tsu once again. Aidou was watching from afar and smirked.

"_Good. She's feeling better now, but I what will happen now?_" Aidou wondered. "_Eh, whatever. Lets just enjoy this moment while it lasts._" Yuuki grabbed Tsu's hand and took her to their room, where they finally started the lesson.

-.-.-.-.-.- **Later That Night ~ Yuuki and Tsu's Room**

Tsu was taking a nap and Yuuki was, yet again, writing letters. Aidou left after the lesson was done a few hours ago. Yuuki was smiling to herself as she wrote the letter to Yori, even if she wasn't going to send it. Tsubaki looked slightly distressed as she slept. She often grimaced and gave off a faint moan. She would sometimes tighten her grip on her stuffed panda. As the minutes passed by, her dream seemed to get worse and worse. When Yuuki finally finished her letter, Tsu yelled in agony. Yuuki panicked and bolted next to Tsubaki, holding her hand. She would occasionally say Tsubaki's name softly; she was afraid to wake her up.

-.-.-.-.-.- **Dream Mode ~ Tsubaki**

"So, Ichijou. You have confirmed that this Kurochi girl, is in fact, a pureblood vampire named Tsubaki?" a man said. The man was wearing a brown tuxedo, he was unmistakably over the age of thirty. He had a long, white beard, and was bald. His eyes were menacing and steady.

"Yes. I believe that she has had some cases while she was smiling delightfully alone, her hair would turn into a dark taupe color and her eyes would turn into a purplish-gray color." Takuma reported with a forced smile on his face. "I believe that at one time, when she tried to stop Aidou by Kaname's orders, her hair turned into a light amethyst color, as did her eyes. Then, she gained some kind of power that gets every single species to follow her command."

"Hm... What a powerful girl she is... Yes..." the man mumbled. "We shall give a name to this transformation... What about... "Angel Reverie"?"

-.-.-.-.-.- **Dream Mode ~ Tsubaki ~ End**

Tsubaki immediately sat up, eyes wide-awake. She looked around the room to find Yuuki sound asleep in her bed. Tsubaki smiled gently and got off of her bed to kiss Yuuki's forehead. Suddenly, she heard a crash outside their house. Yuuki was still dormant, dreaming a presumably nice dream; she was smiling. Tsubaki, still clutching her stuffed animal, cautiously walked to the window.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Tsubaki felt tears cascade down her cheeks; Zero was right outside her window, heavily bruised, clothes tattered, and struggling to get up from the floor. Kaname was standing right in front of him, bearing his claws.

"_N-no... This can't be h-happening..._" Tsubaki sobbed quietly, descending onto the floor. "_Kaname... why would you do this? Why are you two fighting?"_ Suddenly, Tsubaki heard a stentorian cacophony. She reluctantly got up from the floor, eyes shut tight, heart pounding. She warily opened her eyes. Her eyes were wide. She saw Zero leaning on a tree and Kaname on the ground, struggling to stand up.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Zero coughed out blood as he got out his Bloody Rose. Kaname appeared in front of Zero in a blink of an eye, claws back; he was prepared to strike. Tsubaki opened her window and jumped, landing on her two feet. Zero was about to drop the hammer and Kaname was on the verge of pummeling Zero. Tsubaki immediately sprinted and lunged, arms open; she was hoping to make them stop. Suddenly, her hair turned into a light amethyst color that matched her eyes. She transformed into the named transformation; Angel Reverie. Zero and Kaname gazed upon her presence as tears came out of her eyes and into the air as she was coming towards them. Kaname's hands fell down to his sides and Zero dropped the gun. Tsubaki landed right into the middle of the two. Kaname and Zero supported her with their arms.

"Tsubaki..." Kaname whispered. Tsubaki's heart was racing rapidly and reached out for her brother's cheeks as she seemed to lose consciousness.

"Don't... harm... each other..." Tsubaki mumbled. "It makes it harder to..." Tsubaki trailed off as she stared blankly into the night sky as she felt snow fall down on her cheek. She smiled as she closed her eyes gently. Kaname snatched her off of Zero's hands and carried her like a princess. As he walked away, he glared at Zero.

"...If my sister didn't love you..." Kaname began, anger booming out of his voice. "Then I would have killed you at that spot. Consider yourself lucky... Zero Kiryuu." Zero looked up to the night sky.

"You know, Kuran..." Zero grumbled, smirking. "It seems like I'm winning her heart." Kaname cursed under his breath as he was carrying Tsubaki inside.

"...I will win her heart instead, Kiryuu. Mark my words." Kaname hissed.

"_Tsubaki..._" Zero thought, smiling lightly. "_Please come to my arms..._"

-.-.-.-.-.- **The Next Night ~ At Yuuki and Tsubaki's Room**

It was midnight. Yuuki was cooking dinner and Kaname and Tsubaki were taking a walk around the forest around them. Tsubaki was clutching her stuffed animal intently. Kaname noticed how tight she was holding it.

"...Are you afraid of the dark?" Kaname posed. Tsubaki nodded her head slightly as her grip on her stuffed animal tightened. Suddenly, it began to rain. Kaname made Tsubaki face him. Tsubaki's eyes were red. Kaname assumed that she was crying silently while they were taking a walk. Kaname's eyes softened and hugged her. Tsubaki's eyes widened as she dropped her stuffed animal on the ground, nudging her forehead on Kaname's chest.

"Nii-san..." Tsubaki whispered. "To tell you the truth, I could never let you go." Kaname smiled as he hugged her tighter.

"I wanted to be closer to you..." Kaname mumbled. "I wanted to protect you, but you kept pushing me away..."

"I'm... so... sorry." Tsubaki sobbed.

"It's okay..."

"_Zero... Don't assume that you've won the war... When it hasn't even started yet._" Kaname thought as he handed Tsubaki his jacket to prevent her from catching a cold.

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Miru :** Well, sorry for the bad ending. XD Well, the chapters shall be shorter from now on. So I can update more often. Plus, it gives off suspense.


	6. Chapter 6

**Miru :** So, the sixth chapter, eh? I hope you enjoy!

**Zero :** For once, can you just shut up?!

**Yuuki :** Zero!!

**Kaname :** How improper.

**I don't own Vampire Knight at all. Vampire Knight is created by Matsuri Hino. I only own the OC and the story itself.**

-.-.-.-.-.-

**.:[Love Bound]:.**

The next night, Tsubaki and Yuuki were sound asleep in their room. Kaname was out to another meeting, leaving the two girls alone in the house. Zero was standing right outside the Kuran Household. He was just below Tsubaki and Yuuki's window, starting to throw rocks at it. Tsubaki, being a light sleeper, woke up immediately at the first throw. She ran to the window to see Zero. She opened it and smiled delightfully.

"Zero... What are you doing? You'll wake up Yuuki!" Tsubaki whispered loudly, trying to hide her blush. Zero smiled as he noticed Tsubaki blush a thousand shades of red.

"I came here for you. Come down..." Zero trailed off and smiled handsomely. "Juliet."

"Zero..." Tsubaki mumbled, grinning. "I... I can't..." Yuuki was laying down on her bed with one eye open, listening to their whole conversation. She smiled as she continued to eavesdrop. Tsubaki looked over to Yuuki, who had one eye open and giggled lightly.

"Yuuki, I know you're awake." Tsubaki laughed.

"Go with Zero. I'll hide it from Kaname." Yuuki reassured. "I... want you to be happier after the suffering you've been through."

"...Yuuki... will... you really?" Tsubaki asked in between sobs. "Th-thank you so much..."

"Don't mention it! Now go!"

Tsubaki was prepared to jump out from her window. Zero had his arms wide open. Tsubaki breathed deeply, trying to gather courage. Then, after a few moments, she jumped and Zero caught her, giving her a quick, but passionate kiss on the lips right after. Tsubaki blushed as she was in his arms. Yuuki went over to the window and gave her the "It's okay" sign. Tsubaki smiled as Zero pulled on her arm to take her to anywhere she desired.

-.-.-.-.-.- **Later That Night...**

"Yuuki... Is Tsubaki still asleep?" Kaname questioned. "She's usually the one awake."

"Well, I couldn't fall asleep, and Tsubaki probably had a rough day yesterday, so she needs all the sleep she could get." Yuuki answered. "_Tsubaki, get home soon!_"

"Ah... Let me just check on her." Kaname mumbled. Yuuki's eyes widened as Kaname approached their room. Yuuki ran over to the door and blocked it.

"Y-you can't! She shouldn't be disturbed!"

"I'll be quiet."

"N-no! She's a really light sleeper."

"Don't worry, I'll be really careful."

"No!"

Kaname pushed Yuuki off to the side and opened the door. Yuuki fell on her knees as her head dropped in disappointment.

"_I'm so sorry..._" Yuuki thought as she leaned against the wall, staring off into space.

"You see, Yuuki? I didn't wake her up. She's still sound asleep." Kaname reassured, closing the door gently. Yuuki perked up as she slammed the door open to see Tsubaki jump up from the sudden boom of sound.

"Y-Yuuki...?" Tsubaki stuttered, sweatdropping. "I'm... okay. I'm wide awake now, thanks to you." Tsubaki started to laugh and Yuuki laughed along with her.

"Sorry." Yuuki giggled as Tsubaki headed for the kitchen.

"Tsubaki... can you come with me for a moment?" Kaname requested. "I... need to talk to you about something important." Tsubaki nodded her head and followed Kaname, leaving Yuuki to sleep peacefully in her room without any troubles or concerns.

-.-.-.-.-.- **At Kaname's Room...**

"What do you need me for?" Tsubaki asked as Kaname gently closed the door.

"I have... a question to ask you. Come sit on the bed." Kaname offered as he settled on the bed. Tsubaki did as she was told and Kaname yearningly wrapped his arms around Tsu. "I... really love you... and... I was wondering if... you could be my bride." Kaname takes out a black velvet case and opens it, revealing a wedding ring. It had a band made out of white gold. There was a diamond stone in the middle, along with two rose-shaped rubies on both ends. Tsubaki felt tears cascade down her cheeks as she stared at the engagement ring; she thought it was beautiful and well crafted. Kaname smiled as he wiped away her tears with his free hand.

"_He's making it harder to say no... What about Zero?_" Tsubaki wondered as she stared at the ring. "_It's... so beautiful... But material items shouldn't be winning my heart._"

"I... have to think about it... I'm... so sorry." Tsubaki breathed, wiping her tears away.

"It's okay. Decisions like these take time." Kaname smiled, patting her head. "I'll give you some time to think about it, so think carefully, okay?" Tsubaki nodded as she stood up. Kaname stood up as well and twirled her around to face him. Suddenly, Kaname kissed Tsubaki on the lips lovingly, stopping a good ten seconds later. He stared into her eyes as she did the same. Kaname then went back to lying down on his bed, and Tsubaki walked out of his room calmly, despite the fact that she was filled with anxiety.

-.-.-.-.-.- **A Few Weeks Later ~ 8:00 A.M.**

Yuuki had been keeping secret quite well. She was more cautious after the first day; she got more and more used to it as time went on by. Zero would come by the Kuran Household at night every other day. Well, it was morning, and Tsubaki was cooking breakfast. Yuuki was cleaning up around the house and was currently cleaning the basement. Kaname returned to the household for a short break and went into Tsubaki and Yuuki's room before leaving once again.

-.-.-.-.-.- **At Tsubaki and Yuuki's Room ~ 8:15 A.M.**

Tsubaki was done cooking breakfast and decided to get changed. She saw something on her bed at the corner of her eye while she was heading towards the closet. She stopped in her tracks to see a rose on her bed, along with a little note. Tsubaki walked towards her bed and read the note. It said :

_To Tsubaki, my dear, sweet girl :_

_I love you and you are very dear to me._

_Please take care during the day._

_But at night, please be carefree._

_For I shall be there without dismay._

_I love you with all my heart._

Tsubaki fell onto her knees, holding the card. She was lost.

-.-.-.-.-.- **Tsubaki and Yuuki's Room ~ 9:00 P.M.**

It was finally time for Zero to come knocking on her window. A few minutes past nine, a rock came hurdling to the window. Tsubaki opened the window and caught it with her hand, smiling delightfully. Zero held out his arms and Tsubaki jumped, making a perfect landing on Zero's embrace. Yuuki shut the window and went to the hallway, trying to clean rooms near their room. A few hours later, Kaname came back home, eager to see Tsubaki. It was the day they decided on; it was the day for Tsubaki's response to his proposal.

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Miru :** I love cliffhangers, what about you? Not so much, I bet. But this is my last chapter for this week before I go to the Philippines. Well... now that I think about it, there's a lot of things that reminds me of Love Story by Taylor Swift (Which I don't own). XD... Maybe it's because I was listening to it. I actually had fun with this chapter too. So, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I had making it. Please, review and keep on reading! I'd love to hear you out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Miru :** I've been writing throughout my trip, so don't you dare think I've abandoned you... I actually wrote twice as much as I normally would a week... XD By the way, it's almost the end! (OMG!) You Zero fangirls are in for a treat this chapter. And don't expect that just because something occurred, that that person will ultimately get to Tsubaki... Damn ant! Get off of my keyboard! T_T

**Zero :** Just when I thought I can have time off from you... And... you pretty much gave it away. _

**Yuuki :** Z-Zero... -.-;;

**Kaname :** We appreciate your devotion to the series... W-wait... now I see what you're planning to do... Tch... I guess that's the only way to be fair. _

**I don't own Vampire Knight in anyway whatsoever. Vampire Knight was created by Matsuri Hino. I only own the OCs and the story itself.**

**Kiddies, if you're not ready for sexual content, I suggest you skip this chapter. (AKA – The lemon warning.) You have been warned.~**

-.-.-.-.-.-

**.:[The Scarlet Letter]:.**

Zero and Tsubaki were roaming around the forest, trying to get away from civilization. They thought that sometimes, it's nice to see the stars and not the ceiling, you know? Well, as you may have guessed, they got lost.

"Z-Zero... I've seen that tree before..." Tsubaki mumbled, sweatdropping.

"N-no way!" Zero exclaimed. "We walked in a complete circle!" Tsubaki, despite the seriousness of the situation, started to laugh. Zero looked at her as if she were crazy.

"What's so funny? We're lost in the middle of a forest!" Zero reminded.

"Yeah, but your reaction to it... it's just so..." Tsubaki giggled. "So... cute... and funny!" Zero blushed madly and tried to hide it. He failed, of course. Suddenly, it started to pour. Zero looked over to Tsubaki, who was getting more wet than he was. He immediately took off his jacket and placed it over her head, dragging her to the nearest tree they could find- they needed refuge. Zero wrapped his arms around her; it was the best method he could think of to protect her at the moment.

"Aren't you worried?" Zero asked, looking up to the sky. Tsubaki tilted her head to the side; this signaled that she had no idea what he meant. Zero smirked. "Kaname might've... no... should've come home by now." Tsubaki's eyes widened, but they soon eased up as she held Zero's hand and put it against her forehead.

"No... I'm not worried." Tsubaki replied, tightening her grip on Zero's hand. "I know you'll protect me..." Shock overcame Tsubaki as she lost her balance and nearly lost consciousness.

"Hey! Hey! Are you okay?!" Zero exclaimed, anxiety written all over his face. "Tsu-Tsubaki!!"

"I just... remembered..." Tsubaki whispered, resting her head on Zero's shoulder. "Today's the day where I reply to Kaname's proposal..." Zero's eyes widened as he heard this.

"Wh-What?!"

"You're angry, aren't you...? I'm... so sorry."

"No... I'm not." Zero reassured. "I'm just... startled." Zero suddenly felt his heart pounding as he looked over to Tsubaki, who was resting on his shoulder.

"_So... tempted to..._" Zero thought. "_Ah damn! First her, then her blood, now this?! How much more do I have to... No, Zero, don't do it!"_ Suddenly, Zero grabbed Tsubaki's shoulders and pinned her against the tree, startling her.

"Z-Zero?" Tsubaki stuttered, slightly blushing. Zero was intently looking at her eyes. "Is there something wrong?"

"I... please..." Zero couldn't make a sentence up on the spot.

"If you want to drink my blood, you could've just-"

"No... I want something... way more than that..." Zero said, his eyes easing up. Tsubaki turned bright red.

"Y-You... w-want... to..." Tsubaki stuttered, finally realizing his desire. Zero nodded as his face got closer to hers. Tsubaki was reluctant at first, but then smiled as Zero kissed her passionately on the lips, his tongue exploring every bit of her mouth. His arms were wrapped around her hips and her arms were wrapped around his neck. Zero's eyes widened as he saw Tsubaki starting to wrap her legs around his waist. Zero went along with it and made his way up Tsubaki's shirt.

"_Tsubaki..._" Zero thought. "_Are you sure...?_"

"_W-wait... what am I doing...?_" Tsubaki wondered. "_I would...never do this..." _Zero sensed that Tsubaki was slightly uncomfortable and pushed her off.

"I love you, and I know you love me too..." Zero trailed off. "But you don't need to do this, you know?" Tsubaki found herself crying slightly.

"...I thought I... had to..." Tsubaki sobbed. "I just... wanted to show you how much I appreciated you and your kindness..."

"Tsubaki... You show me your appreciation everyday by jumping off from that window." Zero laughed, patting her head. Soon, Tsubaki started to laugh as well.

-.-.-.-.-.- **Meanwhile ~ Kuran Household**

"**Yuuki!!!**" Kaname cried out. "**Where the hell did Tsubaki go?!**" Yuuki barged in the room, eyes filled with fear and agony.

"S-she... jumped out the window..." Yuuki confessed. Kaname's eyes widened. "I... I've been hiding it from you. Tsubaki and Zero were constantly going somewhere else... But... that's only because they knew you wouldn't let them!"

"N-no..." Kaname sighed. "I'm looking for them."

-.-.-.-.-.- **At the Forest**

Zero woke up to the sounds of breaking branches. He looked up to see Kaname. Speechless... utterly speechless. His eyes were filled with shock and awe.

"Y-you..." Kaname muttered, clenching his fists. "**You kidnapped my fiancée!**"

"**She's not yours! She's mine!**" Zero yelled. "**She came to me by her own will! I didn't kidnap her!**"

"Lies... **All lies!!!**"

"You knew it from the start!"

"**N-no!! Tsubaki... she's my beloved sister who I've always counted as the top priority!!**"

"Before, when you didn't know she was your sister, you didn't give a damn about her!" Zero hissed. "But I was with her all the way through! I've always wanted to help her! Even if she was a pureblood vampire, I stayed with her!" Kaname was taken aback. Tsubaki, who had been pretending to sleep all this time, stood up from her position and tightened her fists.

"You two... **stop!!!**" Tsubaki demanded. "I... love both of you... equally, without a doubt! Even if it seemed unlikely, I love both of you equally in every way possible!"

"Please, Tsubaki. To end this..." Kaname sighed. "Just tell us who you want out of the two of us."

"Tsubaki... think it through..." Zero whispered.

"B-but I..." Tsubaki began. "I-I... want to tell both of you something first." The two of them perked up and listened intently.

"I... love you both." Tsubaki confessed. "Kaname... you've always supported me in the shadows, even before you knew who I was. You care about everyone that's dear to you. You protect me, you love me with nearly all of your heart, you want to do what's best for me, and so you proposed to me, thinking that it was finally time to do so. Responsible, hard-working, and caring." Kaname smiled gently as he listened.

"Zero..." Tsubaki whispered. "Words cannot describe how happy you have made me. You console me with all of my problems, you love me so much... You protect me with everything you've got. I can tell you've admired me a long time ago... but I just didn't speak up. You've... loved me even before you knew my true identity. And now, you still love me despite me being a pureblood vampire... You've always cared about me and you'd... do anything for me." Zero looked down to the ground and grinned.

"Now..." Kaname began.

"Tell us..." Zero continued.

"Which one of us do you choose?" they said simultaneously.

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Miru :** Oh God! I've been waiting for this moment ever since I started! Now, unexpected results may occur. But just to tell you in advance... I find it **much** easier to write about Zero and Tsubaki.

**Zero :** O_O!! Ha... HA!!

**Kaname :** He still hasn't realized what she's planning to do, huh?

**Zero :** Who cares?! That must mean that if Tsubaki _does_ choose me, then it'll be much better than the bunch of crap she'd come up for you!

**Kaname :** We'll see about that.

**Miru : **Remember. Review and keep reading! I guarantee that you wouldn't want to miss the finale!


	8. Kaname's Side

**Miru :** Oh my God. :O It's tiem! The last chapter! The finale! HAHA! No more persuasions from CLB! Wait... ah damn. She's gonna ask me to do something else, I just know it. -.-;

**Zero :** **Yes!!!** I can finally get away from **you!!**

**Yuuki :** Awh... I'll miss you Miru... T-T

**Kaname :** Well, I guess I'm going first.

**I don't own Vampire Knight in anyway whatsoever. Vampire Knight was created by Matsuri Hino. I only own the OCs and the story itself.**

**Kiddies, if you're not ready for sexual content, I suggest you skip all of that part. (AKA – The lemon warning.)** **You have been warned.~**

-.-.-.-.-.-

**.:[Kaname]:.**

"I-I..." Tsubaki stuttered. Zero and Kaname's hearts were pounding immensely. The adrenaline was racing. "I-I...! I... p-pick... Ka- no Ze-... I p-pick..." Tsubaki shut her eyes tightly as her heart pounded even harder than the two. A silence overcame the room. Tsubaki broke it by saying...

"I pick... **Kaname**!" Kaname's eyes were delighted and pleased. Zero was shocked as Tsubaki stood up from her position and went into Kaname's arms. "I'm... so sorry... Zero..." A tear escaped from her eyes as Kaname walked her back home. Zero stood up as well and punched the tree.

"It was fair and square..." Zero sighed. "I could've sworn that she'd pick me for a moment there... I guess it was all just my imagination..."

-.-.-.-.-.- **One Year Later ~ Prologue**

_At this point, all of the conflicts that once bound the four broke. They were able to choose their own paths while still being friends. Even Zero and Kaname became friends, which is pretty astonishing itself._

"Zero!" Yuuki cried out. "I-I..." Zero raised an eyebrow as Yuuki continued to stutter, trying to find the right thing to say at this moment.

"If you're worried about me and Tsubaki, we're still friends. No worries." Zero said, smiling at the thought. "You haven't talked to her for some time now, huh? I've been keeping touch. Ever since... she accepted Kaname's proposal... Damn... she looked beautiful in that dress."

"_O-oh... I knew this was a bad idea!_" Yuuki thought. "_He still loves her..._"

"But hey, every girl probably looks beautiful in a wedding dress, right?" Zero posed. "And so... I want to see _you_ in one." Zero got on one knee and pulled out a black velvet case. He opened it to reveal an engagement ring. Yuuki put her hand on her mouth, trying to hide her blush.

"Will you... marry me...?" Zero proposed. Yuuki hesitantly nodded her head.

"Y-yes!!" Yuuki agreed. "I will!"

-.-.-.-.-.- **Meanwhile ~ Kuran Household**

"Tsubaki..." Kaname muttered. Tsubaki perked up and turned her attention to Kaname, away from the food she was cooking. "Do you... still... have feelings for Zero?" Tsubaki was stunned by the question at first, but then she eased up and giggled.

"If I did, you know I wouldn't have married you." Tsubaki laughed, leaning on the stove. "Zero and I are still friends. You know... ever since the first day of our marriage, I've seen how devoted you were to me... and... to be honest, I began to love you even more than I already did. So... I have no regrets." Kaname looked pleased for a moment, but then he noticed that Tsubaki's apron was on fire.

"Tsu..." Kaname began, sweatdropping. "Your apron's on fire." Tsubaki looked over to her side and her eyes became alert and scared. Kaname chuckled; he thought it was kind of cute. Tsubaki cautiously made her way to the sink and then put the faucet on high power, fiercely spraying the liquid onto the apron, washing away the flames. She sighed in relief, and then noticed Kaname laughing his head off.

"H-hey!!" Tsu said, blushing madly. "I-It's not funny! I could've burned to death!"

"S-sorry..." Kaname said, wiping a tear from his face. "You were just... so cute at that time... So cautious." A few moments later, they both laughed. Tsubaki became alert again once she realized that her food was almost burned. She immediately flipped it to the other side, saving her chicken from a fiery burn.

"G-Gee..." Tsu stuttered. "Do you like burned chicken?"

"Well, if it's from you, I'll eat it." Kaname joked patting Tsu's head tenderly before hugging her. "I love you..."

"I... love you too... with all of my heart." Tsubaki whispered in his ear.

-.-.-.-.-.- **The Next Night ~ Kaname's Bedroom**

"The place where you proposed to me." Tsubaki stated, grinning. "I was... so shocked at the time." Tsubaki made her way to Kaname's bed and settled in his arms.

"But now... your arms... make me feel..." Tsubaki muttered, facing Kaname. "So loved... and protected." Kaname smiled as he placed a kiss on her lips. Just when Kaname was about to pull away, Tsubaki wrapped her arms around Kaname's neck and pulled him back in. Kaname was startled at first, but he wrapped his arms around her waist. He pinned her down to his bed. Tsubaki was tugging at his pants. Kaname caught the message and... well... stripped down to his boxers. (You Kaname fangirls owe me one, dang it.) Kaname, getting a feel for the moment, stripped Tsubaki down to her undergarments. Then, he kissed her on every part of her body that was **not** covered by clothing. Tsubaki finally fought back by rolling over; now she's on top of him. Kaname took advantage of this and pressed her harder against his body. Tsubaki smirked as he licked his neck. Kaname moaned and Tsubaki sucked on the spot harder, giving him a hickey. (Turn of events!) Kaname rolled over, now placing him on top.

"May I...?" Kaname asked. "I'm... pretty hungry." Tsu nodded as Kaname licked her neck, making her moan. Instead of sucking her blood, he sucked on it tenderly, giving her a hickey as well. (:O! Fair, fair.) He then went to the other side of her neck and then bit her. He sucked her blood passionately, memorizing the taste. He reluctantly stopped. Kaname sat up, and Tsubaki did the same. Kaname pinned Tsubaki against the wall, kissing her lovingly.

"_I... should..._" Tsubaki thought. "_I feel... so content now._" Tsubaki wrapped her legs around Kaname's waist and Kaname used that opportunity to strip away _all_ of her clothing. (You do not waste time, do you?) He then lovingly kissed her everywhere.

Moans can be heard throughout the night, until morning came, where the two lovebirds slept peacefully together, Kaname's arms wrapped around Tsu's waist.

-.-.-.-.-.- **One Year Later ~ Kuran Household**

"I-Ichigo!! Get away from the stairs! You might fall!" Tsubaki warned, making a beeline towards the infant.

"Yoruen! Let me feed you properly, please." Kaname requested, sweatdropping as the baby boy kept his mouth shut as Kaname attempted to insert the spoon into his mouth. As you may have guessed, Yoruen and Ichigo are Tsubaki and Kaname's children. They're twins, as a matter of fact. Ichigo is the girl and Yoruen is the boy. And... these kids sure know how to make a parent struggle.

-.-.-.-.-.- **Later That Day ~ Night**

"Phew!" Tsu sighed. "They're finally asleep!" Kaname chuckled at Tsubaki, who was evidently happy at the moment.

"You're always so cute when you do that." Kaname laughed. "But... you were so young when we did it... I was kind of worried."

"Kind of? Psh!" Tsubaki giggled, putting her hands to her waist. "You should've went all out! Not~! But then, you shouldn't have been worried, because I was obviously ready!"

"Oh? Is that so?" Kaname wondered. "Well, just be careful not to get your apron burned... again. For the seventh time."

"H-hey!" Tsubaki yelled, flustered. Suddenly, she remembered the sleeping infants. She lowered her voice to a whisper. "H-hey!! Stop teasing me about that time!" Kaname's laugh can be heard as he walked down the hall to their room. Tsubaki gently closed the door shut and ran to their room and glomped him from behind.

"I said stop teasing me!" Tsubaki giggled, getting off of his back. "It's so mean of you!"

"I was just laughing." Kaname muttered, sweatdropping. "Besides, I was just telling you to be more careful."

"I love you..." Tsubaki whispered into his ear. Kaname picked Tsubaki up like a princess before placing her gently on his bed, kneeling on one knee. "What are you doing?"

"My princess, your prince, whom you love dearly, has arrived." Kaname said, smirking. "I love you too."

-.-.-.-.-.

**Miru :** Well, that was better than I thought it'd be.

**Zero :** What the-?! You said it was easier to write about **me and Tsubaki**.

**Yuuki :** Oh come on Zero, perk up!

**Kaname :** Ah yes, a beautiful tale to a wonderful relationship.

**Tsubaki :** Well, believe it or not, Miru's gonna make another story for Vampire Knight soon. Once she comes up with an idea.

**Zero :** Wha-What?! I'm never getting away from this bumbling idiot, am I?

**Miru :** You know what? I know you'd miss me if I left for good. D:

**Zero :** -.- Fine, just maybe.

**Zero, Kaname, Yuuki, Tsubaki, and Miru :** See you all soon! Please review and read Zero's side!


	9. Zero's Side

**Miru :** I've been waiting for this moment! The finale, the cessation to this wonderful story I revised! ...CLB's gonna make me do somethin' else, isn't she? 3 Some sentences will be the same, but it's only natural.

**Zero :** **Yes!!!** It's **my** turn with Tsubaki! :D

**Yuuki :** Miru, congratulations! :D

**Kaname :** I already had my fair share of this. =P

**I don't own Vampire Knight in anyway whatsoever. Vampire Knight was created by Matsuri Hino. I only own the OCs and the story itself.**

**Kiddies, if you're not ready for sexual content, I suggest you skip all of that part. (AKA – The lemon warning.) You have been warned.~**

-.-.-.-.-.-

**.:[Zero]:.**

"I-I..." Tsubaki stuttered. Zero and Kaname's hearts were pounding immensely. The adrenaline was racing. "I-I...! I... p-pick... Ka- no Ze-... I-I..." Tsubaki shut her eyes tightly as her heart pounded even harder than the two. A silence overcame the room. Tsubaki broke it by saying...

"I pick... **Zero**!" Zero's heart came to an ease as he literally squeezed Tsubaki to death; he was delighted. His eyes were energized and overjoyed. Kaname was unsurprised, however. But, he smiled, as if he understood why. Kaname looked at the two play around as the sky cleared up. He reluctantly went back to the household. He knew that her, being with Zero, she'd never be in the house too often anymore.

"Tsubaki..." Kaname whispered to himself as he walked back to the house. "You've made me so happy all this time..."

-.-.-.-.-.- **One Year Later ~ Prologue**

_At this point of their lives, all of the conflicts that once separated them broke, and they were all able to live happily, following their own, personal path. Kaname didn't hold a grudge against Zero anymore; they were friends now._

"K-Kaname..." Yuuki stuttered. "A-are you still upset about Tsubaki...? I've been talking with her a lot..." Kaname lightly smiled.

"No, I accept her decision." Kaname chuckled. "I finally realize how happy Tsubaki is when she's with Zero. She's... always smiling."

"Well, I'm glad you accept it." Yuuki said, grinning. "I bet if I told her that, she'd be happy." Kaname's eyes widened.

"You know, she always cared about us." Yuuki nodded. "She always wanted to have someone's permission before **doing something**."

"What are you trying to imply?" Kaname asked.

"Oh, I know you know what I mean." Yuuki smiled, reaching for the door.

"Hey, Yuuki." Kaname called out. Yuuki paused. "Come here for a moment, won't you?" Yuuki did as she was told and saw Kaname kneeling on one knee, holding out the engagement ring he originally planned to give to Tsubaki.

"K-Kaname...?"

"Will you... marry me? Yuuki?" Tears overflowed Yuuki's eyes.

"Y-Yes!!" Yuuki yelled, hugging Kaname tenderly. Kaname hugged back, smiling as he did so. "Only... if you tell Tsubaki that it's okay to marry Zero. Okay?" Kaname was stunned at her sudden change of mood, but he agreed to it.

-.-.-.-.-.- **Meanwhile ~ Caf****é**

"Hey, do you want to go to the amusement park?" Zero suggested. Tsubaki nodded her head hesitantly, as if she was waiting for him to ask her this for a long, long time. "Well, c'mon!" Zero grabbed Tsubaki's hand and dragged her all the way there, bursting through the automatic doors.

-.-.-.-.-.- **Amusement Park**

"Hey, Zero, doesn't that man look familiar to you?" Tsubaki giggled. Zero looked at the person Tsu pointed out.

"Hey! Isn't that-"

"Zero... Can I talk to you somewhere private?" Kaname requested. Zero sighed and followed Kaname.

"Wait there! I'll be back in a second!" Zero reassured. Tsubaki nodded her head as she sat on the bench right next to her.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"So, what do you want, Kaname?" Zero pried. "I'm not giving you Tsu, if that's what it is."

"I'm already engaged to Yuuki, idiot." Kaname sweatdropped. "I'm just... here to tell you that... I approve of you being with Tsubaki."

"What?"

"What I'm trying to say is that... you... can marry Tsubaki..." Kaname sighed. "I can tell that you'll make her happier than I would." Zero was taken aback.

"I... can..." Zero's shocked face turned into a smile. "Marry Tsubaki...?" Kaname nodded reluctantly, remembering his promise to Yuuki.

-.-.-.-.-.- **The Next Day ~ Somewhere in the Forest**

"You swear we won't get lost again?" Tsubaki teased with a playful smile. Zero stuck his tongue out at her.

"I've learned from the past!" Zero said, taking out a map. "Now I know we won't get lost!"

-.-.-.-.-.- **Somewhere in the Forest ~ Night**

"Zero... face it, we're lost!" Tsubaki sweatdropped, sitting against a tree. "You and I can't read a map properly, apparently."

"Well, if we die, at least I'm with you." Zero smiled, sitting next to her. Tsubaki grinned back as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"_...Damn it. Not that again..."_ Zero thought. "_C'mon Zero. Just... say it!_" Zero looked at Tsubaki, who was looking at the stars. Soon, Tsubaki looked at Zero too. Then, they both got caught in each other's eyes, intently searching for something.

"Hey, Tsu..." Zero muttered, still gazing upon Tsubaki's eyes. "I have a question, can you hear me out?" Tsubaki nodded and sat properly, ready to take in whatever he has to throw out there. Zero pulled out a red velvet case and inside revealed an engagement ring. The band was white gold, there was a diamond in the middle, with two yellow, moon-shaped structures on the end. Tsubaki blushed a thousand shades of red.

"Will you marry me?" Zero proposed. Tsubaki felt tears cascade down her cheeks.

"Y-Yes!!" Tsubaki answered. "I will marry you!" Suddenly, people appeared from behind the bushes and trees surrounding them. It was... all of their friends. Yuuki, Kaname, Ruka, Aidou, Yori, Akatsuki, Shiki, the Headmaster, and much more. Tsubaki was awfully surprised that she almost lost consciousness. Zero held her tight, however, so she regained her balance. Then, he gave her a quick, but passionate, kiss on the lips.

"You have no idea how happy you've made me..." Zero smiled, wiping away the tears that came out of Tsu's eyes. "I love you so much..."

"I love you too, Zero..." Tsubaki smiled. "My... knight in shining armor... my... vampire knight." The two laughed, along with everyone else.

-.-.-.-.-.- **One Year Later ~ Kiryuu Household**

_Well, Zero purchased a house for them to live in. Despite the fact that they're barely home, they love it. It was tidy and elegant. One night... one special night... they were resting in their room..._

"Zero..." Tsubaki mumbled while they were in bed. Zero opened his eyes and turned to her. "Remember... that other night we got lost in the forest?" Zero smiled as he recalled the memory.

"That was... such a changing point in my life." Tsubaki smiled. "I'm glad that I chose you. It was... the right decision."

"Hey... remember what we did **before** Kaname came?" Zero smirked. "Can we... finish it?" Tsubaki's eyes widened, but they softened up when she realized that now, they were married.

"Sure." Tsubaki giggled, giving off a playful smile afterwards. (Just to give you a note, Zero's in his boxers and Tsu's in her pajamas.)

"But... your clothes are kind of pissing me off." Zero mumbled with a sly grin. "Can't you just... throw em' somewhere?" (Oh gawd. 3! XD)

"Yeah... they're annoying me too..." Tsubaki giggled.

"Let **me** take care of it." Zero reassured, stripping her naked. (._. He doesn't waste time either.) Zero passionately kissed Tsubaki on the lips, exploring every bit of her mouth. Tsubaki puckered her lips and playfully pulled him away while his tongue was still in there. (That must've made him look like an idiot fersure.) Zero then pinned her down on the bed before kissing every bit of her exposed body. Tsubaki rolled him over, placing her on top of him. She gave him butterfly kisses on his chest and Zero smiled.

"_Well, I can tell she's not the type to fight back._" Zero thought, pressing Tsu against his body, hugging her tenderly. Then, he rolled over again. He kissed Tsubaki lustfully, making sure she doesn't do the same thing again. Tsubaki wrapped her legs around his waist, weighing him down. Then, the climax occurred. The rest of the night, moans were heard. But only Tsubaki and Zero knew that only pleasurable moans escaped from their mouths.

-.-.-.-.-.- **Four Years Later**

At this point, Tsubaki and Zero have two children. Their daughter, Fuyuu, was born three years ago. Now, their new baby boy, Haruko, was born just one month ago. Fuyuu is a pureblood vampire, while Haruko was a half vampire.

"Haruko, here comes the train~!" Tsu sang as Haruko opened up his mouth. Zero and Fuyuu were on the couch, watching some TV. It was their... father-and-daughter quality time. "Zero... Can't _I_ watch TV with Fuyuu now?" Zero stood up, waving the remote around in the air and headed towards the kitchen. Tsubaki glomped him just in time. She was trying to grab the remote from his hands at her position. They heard the two kids cheer. (XD!) Then, they blushed madly, remembering that there were children in the room. Tsu got off of Zero's back and Zero handed the remote to her.

"Y-yeah... my turn to feed lil' Haruko." Zero laughed nervously. Tsubaki smiled as he made his way to Haruko. "Hey, Tsu-chan." Tsubaki tilted her head to the side.

"You know, I'll love you... always." Zero grinned.

"I'll love you too... forevermore." Tsubaki giggled.

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Miru :** That concludes Everytime We Kiss, folks!

**Zero :** HAHA! Mine was longer than yours!

**Yuuki :** We'll see you again~!

**Kaname** : It's only because of her constant remarks. _

**Zero :** W-wait!! You ruined the freakin' scene!

**Miru :** Opps. =P

**Tsubaki :** Z-Zero... It's alright! :D

**Miru, Zero, Yuuki, Kaname, and Tsubaki :** See you soon! Review, please! Please wait for Miru's next Vampire Knight fanfiction!


	10. Q & A

**Miru :** First fanfiction that I finished~! And yes, I shall be creating a new Vampire Knight fanfiction _soon_. This is the questions and answers chapter! You can either PM me your questions or post them on the comments/reviews... along with a comment/review. ;P Because if you don't, that's just cheap. Get em' questions comin'. I'm accepting all questions, whether it be about the story and everything in it, myself, or the Vampire Knight fanfiction that is soon to come. The deadline for these questions is August 15. Every story I finish will have this sort of chapter; a questions and answers chapter, so you'll have more chances if you miss one. And also, sorry for the delay for... a pointless/meaningful chapter.

**Zero :** Yeah, keep talkin' weirdo. You took up most of the space. Congrats.

**Yuuki :** At least we'll get to see her again soon!

**Kaname :** Behave yourself, you behemoth.

**Zero :** HEY!!

**Miru :** The questions can also be directed to the characters of the story.

**Tsubaki :** Well, how nice. 3 I have to answer questions.

**Miru :** Stuff you. D= Oh! Oh! By the way, if anybody has any ideas for my future Vampire Knight fanfiction, please tell me. PM only please. ^-^ I'll put your username on the beginning of the story (Which I love to call, "Disclaimer" :3).

-.-.-.-.-.- **Questions and Answers **-.-.-.-.-.-

**Miru :** Here's a question I bet most of you have!

**Q :** Why the hell didn't you update for more than twelve days?!

**A :** Well, it's because our cable got struck by lightning while I was in vacation. When we came back, we called the company and they said they'd fix it ten days later. They fixed it... in nine days. But then, our internet still wasn't working. They said they'd come and fix it, but... they didn't. And I have no frickin' idea of why. So now, they fixed it and my internet is running.


End file.
